


Hamilton: An Underworld Revolution

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Multi, Splaats and Porridon make a brief cameo, Veils Universe, hope you guys like!!, just silly stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: Tom and Marco's kids want to put on a play. To do so, they borrow Jace back from Pixtopia. Arrog tags along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfernalPume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/gifts).



It had been a year since the arranged marriage of Jace and Arrog, and Jace would say she was fitting in in Pixtopia rather well. She knew not to eat with her hands at official functions, she always carried a leaf from a Pixtopian tree in case she was taken to a revel, and she knew how to manuever the subtleties of romance in Pixtopia, politics, and buying from merchants.

 

She didn't _entirely_ conform, however. She drew her eyeliner in tears running down her face, the Underworld fashion. She wore dark gowns most of the time instead of pastel. She only put her hair up for court functions. She planted flaming roses alongside the delicate Pixtopian flowers, and she received all her mail by it appearing in her house in flames.

 

It was on one such day that she was carefully doing her eyeliner, trying not to let the long dark blue lace sleeves trail in the sink, when a ball of flames burnt into being, holding a letter in it. One of the servants screeched in surprise and Jace jerked back reflexively, trailing a long line of eyeliner down her face; she'd have to redo her left eye entirely.

 

Jace decided to open the letter before she redid her eyeliner.

 

It was from Milo, and she grinned to see it. She hadn't heard from her siblings in a while and Jace was missing them terribly.

 

_Dear Jace,_

 

_We need your help! I want to put on a play like we used to- with just friends and family. We took a vote and decided on Hamilton, and I wondered if you'd like to be Eliza? You would be here a couple of months for practice, the play, and maybe you could stay for the Bloodmoon? And you can bring Arrog if you want! I'm sure we can find a part for him._

 

At the bottom, there was a small line of xoxos and Milo's signature. Jace reread the letter once, twice, just to make sure it was real.

 

Then she ran to the door separating her room from Arrog's, practically vibrating with excitement, and knocked. When she heard him say to come in, she burst in the room, catching one of the sleeves on the door handle. Splaats and Porridon were there, looking shocked- probably at the fact that Jace had just crashed through what was supposed to be a very _private_ door.

 

Jace didn't care, just taking the lace sleeve off the door handle and grinning. She hadn't looked this happy in a long time.

 

“How would you feel,” she said, “About a trip to the Underworld?”

 

When Arrog looked confused, Jace pushed the letter to him.

 

She watched him scan it, his eyes widening briefly before he chattered out a question in bell-speak. Jace tried to listen, but only caught one word.  Blood.

 

_ Oh, he's asking about the Bloodmoon Ball! _

 

“That's an event in my home culture.” Jace said, grinning. “It's the biggest of the year- there's snacks, dancing, and everyone from all over the underworld comes. They call it the Bloodmoon because at a certain part of the night, the moon turns red and bonds two people together for life. They dance the waltz underneath it, and then everything goes back to normal.”

 

Arrog relaxed, smiling at her.

 

“I'm sure I'd love to do that, then. We'd have to ask the Empress and all that, though.”

 

Jace nodded, taking the letter back gently, her eyes shining.

 

“I'll speak to her!”

 

She was halfway through the door when Splaats spoke up.

 

“Your Grace?” He said, his tone mocking. Jace turned around, tilting her head. “You have something on your face.”

 

Jace glanced in the mirror and noticed the eyeliner streak that went halfway to her ear, her spirals turning bright pink. She grinned sheepishly, shutting the door between the two rooms.

 

* * *

 

 

It had taken almost six hours of negotiating with the Empress and her advisers, but Jace had finally gotten a signed permission to leave, along with eyewitnesses so Jace couldn't be accused of forging anything. She knew she was no favorite of the Empress', and she didn't want to get accused of some sort of crime.

 

When she got back to the extravagant castle, noting again how much it looked like Elsa's palace, she was all smiles.

 

She had arranged for Splaats and Porridon to be allowed to watch over the castle in her and Arrog's absence. The servants would “make sure nothing was destroyed”, and Porridon was a perfect diplomat. She was sure everything would be fine.

 

She wiped off the eyeliner and undid the elaborate hairdo, leaving it in her usual ponytail. She changed into jeans and a Mickey Mouse tank top, then packed some of her stuff. She didn't need much, because she had backup everything at the castle.

 

When Arrog was done packing, he knocked on the door and they headed outside together.

 

“Ready?” She asked him.

 

“Yeah.” He confirmed after a moment.

 

Jace raised the tiny bell and struck it with the small hammer, listening to the deep gong reverberate around the clearing. 

 

The servant appeared, hoisting the carriage, and Jace grinned.

 

She was going home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jace climbed into the carriage without hesitation, and was immediately bathed in warmth. She had never quite grown used to the cooler temperatures of Pixtopia, so this was a welcome relief.

 

“Why is there a demon lifting this thing?” Arrog asked, climbing in after a few moments. “And is it safe?”

 

“Oh, it's very safe.” Jace replied, bouncing up and down on the velvet seat and grinning. “He's been doing this since my father was a child, and he's never dropped anyone. And I think he does it because it pays pretty well.”

 

She reached out and closed the door behind Arrog, watching through the window as they left the seemingly-paradise of Pixtopia and descended into darkness.

 

The darkness didn't last for long, soon lit by dim redness that grew slowly, hints of orange appearing. Jace was growing both more relaxed and more excited, if that was possible- she held herself like a normal teenage girl instead of the Archduchess role she played almost twenty-four seven, and she couldn't stop moving, obviously waiting for when the carriage stopped.

 

When they finally haulted their descent, Jace practically threw the door open. At the sight of her entire family waiting she grinned wider than Arrog had ever seen.

 

There was barely a moment of stillness, then a sudden sort of rumble of noise as the family's voices clashed together. Arrog stood to the sidelines, letting Jace have her moment and attempting to pick out who was who.

 

“- So glad to see all of you again!”

That was obviously from Jace, who was crying as she threw herself into the group hug, smiling as brightly as she could.

 

“It's been like _eighty_ fucking years, I missed you!”

This from a skinny blond kid who wore a horned hairband. Arrog decided that must be the human sibling.

 

“Language! Oh, Jace, you look so good.”

That was definitely Queen Marco, who held her daughter at a slight distance and drank in her appearance, her eyes bright.

 

“Jace!! Want to watch a Disney movie with me later?”

There was the youngest, Annie, who Jace had spoken about the first time they met.

 

“I have big news for you!”

Milo, the one who had started this whole thing.

 

“Whats this husband of yours like?”

This last sentence came from the only child who looked older than Jace, with blue hair and three eyes.

 

 

Jace pulled back, suddenly remembering Arrog was waiting. She walked over and hesitantly took his free hand, and Arrog had to fight hard not to dissolve into bell-speak on the spot.

 

“This is Arrog Zor'galothoth, my husband.” She said with a smile, as though they hadn't been there for the wedding.

 

(Then again, they never had a formal introduction, seeing as Arrog had bitten into one of Jace's jalapeno poppers and collapsed- Arrog forced the memory back out of his mind quickly as he could.)

 

Then Jace added, “You can form your own opinions, but _I_ like him.”

 

Arrog forgot how to speak normally for a moment. Jace realized what she had said and the spirals on her face turned pink, but she didn't take the sentiment back.

 

“It's nice to meet you,” Milo said, extending his hand. Arrog shook it, smiling hesitantly, and then Jace gasped.

 

Arrog froze for a moment, wondering if he had done something wrong, but Jace seized Milo's hand.

 

“You and Olly are _engaged?”_ She demanded, looking at Milo.

 

Milo turned bright red and nodded, and Jace pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“I can't believe no one told me! Are we invited to the wedding?”

 

“Of course!” Milo said with a laugh. “Come on, no way would I leave out you and your husband.”

 

Jace nodded with a smile, and then the King spoke up.

 

“I'm sure its been a long day. Do you two want to be taken to your room?”

 

This time _Arrog_ froze, and Jace shot him a look, trying to gauge how uncomfortable he was. After a moment she tilted her head.

 

“Dad, could we have separate beds, please?”

 

When the king looked at her with confusion she smiled sheepishly, spirals lighting up her face once again.

 

“Things are done a little different in Pixtopia. We don't sleep in the same room, even. And anyways-” She broke off for a moment, looking a bit mortified to have to be saying it allowed. “Anyways, Arrog and I aren't even to that stage of things yet.”

 

Arrog thought he would sink into the ground and die of embarrassment, or throw himself into that fiery lake he had seen while they descended, but the King looked at him appraisingly instead.

 

“I don't see why that can't be arranged.” He said finally, then grinned at Arrog, razor sharp teeth showing again. “It's nice to finally meet my son- in-law. Tell me, what interests do you have?”

 

Arrog replied, and at the blank look on everyone else's face he realized he must have spoken in bells this time. Jace grinned, having understood him, and turned to face her dad, using sign language as well for the benefit of her younger sister.

 

“Dad, Arrog's _great_ at video games. Better than anyone I've ever seen, you included.”

 

Arrog silently thanked whatever deity that was out there for his wife, shooting her a smile. With the topic of video games on hand, he had plenty of stuff to talk about and no nervousness whatsoever.

 

The King's face lit up and he looked at his wife, who smiled and nodded.

 

“I'll be the judge of that!” Tom exclaimed, grinning. “What games do you like to play, Arrog?”

 

“Any games you have on hand I'll probably end up loving.” Arrog answered with a slight grin this time. “Just don't be surprised when you lose.”

 

The Queen broke out laughing, setting a hand on Jace's shoulder.

 

“And here I thought Pixtopians couldn't trash talk!” She said with a laugh. “Oh, Jacey, this is going to be fun.”

 

“I can't wait to see Dad's reaction when he loses.” Jace said, fighting back laughter.

 

The King staggered back, pressing a hand to his chest.

 

“Betrayed by my own _daughter!”_ He exclaimed dramatically.

 

It was a struggle to keep her face straight, but Jace managed.

 

“You haven't seen Arrog play yet.” She said. “I went from being moderately okay, to now it's a major win if I survive five minutes.”

 

“What do you mean _okay?”_ Nico demanded. “You shot _yourself_ on Halo!”

 

Arrog thought Jace had told him this before, but he didn't recall it until then.

 

“How is that even possible?” He asked, smiling at her, and Jace groaned loudly.

 

“I don't know! I was trying to jump!”

 

Jace's older sister slung an arm around her and grinned lazily, her pink eyes glinting.

 

“Come on, Jace. Let's see if your husband can really kick Dad's ass.”

 

It turned out Tom and Arrog were both far too stubborn to lose. They decided to play Super Smash Bros with maximum lives and see who could take the other out more.

 

So far it had been three hours. Arrog had died fifteen times, and Tom had died twenty-three.

 

Watching this back-and-forth with her husband and her father amused Jace, but it had been a long day. A mixture of negotiation with the Empress paired with her exhaustion of emotion had her half-asleep, but she didn't want to go to bed yet. Instead she curled up on the couch and placed her head in Arrog's lap, still watching the TV screen.

 

Arrog took out her father a twenty-fourth time, by using a final smash combo, and Jace grinned sleepily, glancing up at Arrog, who smiled at her briefly before returning his attention to the screen.

 

“I told you he's good, Dad.” Jace said.

 

“Yeah, well, maybe he'll get distracted.”

 

“I doubt it. I've done this a couple of times and he just keeps playing.” She answered, shrugging one shoulder slightly.

 

“Jace _is_ really pretty, but it's kind of hard to distract me when I'm playing games.” Arrog said absentmindedly. His aura manifested when he realized what he had spoken, and he made up for it by throwing Tom off a ledge and killing him again. “Twenty-five.”

 

“Dammit!” Tom growled, running a hand through his hair.

 

Jace smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep to the quiet sound of Arrog laughing.

 


End file.
